Dimension
by eserneme
Summary: Far fiction of Kingdom Hearts where it placed if not prologue, the other world of Kingdom Hearts. Original KH characters will not be listed until the time is right, otherwise it would be wise to not protest the unexistent. Mikki is a young elementalist as he venture more from what he hate about Keyblade wielder into one of them. Journey with the legendary twins as secret revealed.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last date of January. Another day to school, a tournament was held to show which class is better on battle. Mikki doesn't like it.

"Okay... It just another day..." Mikki exhaled his breath, it was his turn to participate for his class however that was not his problem. Firstly he's new to the school, six months after enrolling for reasons. Secondly, the funny one, the winner for this entire tournament had already been predicted unless unpredicted factor. "Hey!" Cynthia, Mikki sister pushed him a bit. She meant to give courage, "Good luck!" "Yeah... Good luck too, sis."

"Hey, Mikki's here!" said Alvin, one of Mikki's classmates. Then all greetings fall over him, making the classroom a bit noisy. "Hey guys… Thanks." Mikki replied, he passes the announcement board to see the tournament schedule. Only one class has the right to participate two students due to odd amount, the rest just one including him. Keyblade wielder is his first match, waiting at the thirteenth turn at noon.

"So you see it?" asked Maya, also his classmates while walking to the school arena. "Yes, I saw it." "Wouldn't be hard if your first opponent comes from the highest class?" she leaned her head looking at Mikki. He was calm. "No." "But…" "Don't worry; I still have time to figure it out." Mikki said it straight forward. He didn't know Maya was trying to help him out from the game as she used to be second place, the first injured her extremely. "What are you trying to do…?" She worried, it attract Mikki's attention towards her and pat her head. "I told you, I'll be okay. You haven't seen me in tournament right?"

As per battle started, Mikki never let his eyes out from the battle. Twelve class had passed and twelve others don't. He learned all of their strategies, both cheap and tricky sometimes unique for every character. His turn seeming to be coming quicker than it should be. As Mikki felt nervous, he remembered his sister, Cynthia, gave him support to know that he will be in 'luck', as she believes in forecasting and his classmates also supported him to be the winner. That boys left foot shaken when he stepped to the edge of the arena. Shouts and cheers of pupils, teachers, even his classmates can be heard from bellow. Supporting their participant of their class to see how he will change the tournament. Mikki breath still unpaced since it was the first he did this, a formal battle in the school. Nonetheless, he was just standing.

No strategy to be use at the fight. His eyes stuck only to look at the person making a sidestep around. There was not even any strike up to the moment. The crowd confused, some thought was boring; some just teased Mikki by laughing. A new pupil knows little than older one. "What are you doing…?" Maya thought herself. Even her sweat dropped before any of them start attacking. Finally the enemy or the keyblade wielder gave up of moving. He quickly target Mikki's face. Mikki surprised but then his nerve came back to his normal; ducked and kick the leg. The wielder fell down, the crowd became mixed of surprised and silence. As the wielder went up, Mikki pull him down with earth surrounding him and dragged to the earth. The wielder didn't give up, he unleashed his true power, destroy the earth that Mikki controled. That wielder quickly became faster than wind, attacking Mikki from side to side. The crowded began to cheer up again. As Mikki almost loss his energy, the keyblade wielder flew to the sky, targetted Mikki's head. "Last word?" the wielder asked, Mikki didn't say any. The wind became stronger and stronger around the arena, creating a big tornado to the keyblade he held. After then, the tornado became more like a giant drill that starts to drill anything in front on it. He threw it down in flash. "Mikki, watch out!" Maya cried out loud, but a laugh disturbed her shout; Mikki's sister, Cynthia laughs. "He just won the game, sis." Cynthia calmed her down. "What do you mean?" "Look…" Mikki raised his head up, looking at the drill targetting right into his eyes. Instead of shocked, he grinned, he was smiled that his plan worked like a charm. Mikki raised his right hand; bend it a bit like an athelete trying to throw a spear. As it almost reach his face, Mikki threw his hand like there's a spear in his grip. The drill suddenly broke, a quick red line appeared through the middle and hit the wielder down. It was a flame spear, the crowd astonished. Mikki quickly dragged him down with air pressure, then locked his opponent with earth, then the metal material from his keyblade. "Check mate."

The battle is over, Mikki won the game. Everybody surprised and clapped for his attempt to beat the keyblade wielder.

"That was awesome!" Said one of Mikki classmate, Vin. "Wow, Mikki you did it!" Said another one, Hugo. "Hey, let's give him a toast!" Said Alvin, he seemed to be overjoyed. "Should we celebrate now?" Maya herself confused between what had just happened and what should she react to. "Congrats, Mikki!" said all of his classmate after reaching back to the waiting room. "Thanks guys, but we can't celebrate it now. We haven't won yet." Mikki replied. Soon, he went to his seat beside his sister. "What do you look?" he asked to Cynthia. "The legendary twins. Miruki will be the one who join the game." she replied, "the winning streak?" "You really need to know more, brother." Cynthia, took out a paper, it was an article about twelve years ago. Once a giant demon appeared through the land where this school stand. It had written that the twins, Miruki and Miruna, ended the dark chaos at the age of six. Both held the true keyblade as the oracle said, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. It also believed to be own by Kingdom Hearts to protect the hearts of human and world and balanced the light and dark. "Not even a pattern?" Mikki asked, Cynthia replied. "There is some pattern. Miruki and Miruna are both balanced each other even they both could cast four basic elements like you did. Miruki mostly uses fire and wind while Miruna uses water and earth. Both also use thunder and maybe, just maybe, light and dark."

"Multi talented or elementalist with weapon? How about two element at once?"

"I haven't seen one, not even in this tournament. Miruki mostly used severe element instead of combining. By the last two battle, he only cast it once then strike his opponent down. Again no pattern at all, but I'm sure you can do it, brother." She gave me another support. "Yeah thank you, Sis." Mikki went down again for another round.

Most opponent that Mikki fought after were won flawlessly unlike previous battle with the keyblade wielder. After few battle, he able to reached the final where he actually will fight with Miruki. There's a break about a day and a half by the school poilicy to not forcing each student into their limit. As he went home with Cynthia, somebody called him. "Hey... Mikki..." the voice echoed to his ear. He turned but there's nobody. "Mikki... Come here..." the voice echoed again. With curiosity lead him, Mikki turned back and lookup to the one who called him, leaving his sister waiting. He went into the arena entrance, it was the twin Miruna, she called him here.

"So?" Mikki asked, "I have seen your potential." Said Miruna. "It was great and I was surprised a person like you was placed in not-even-the-ideal-class." "More likely, they _don't_ have any suitable class and decided to put me on advanced and more general class." "I understand about that. But this is not the reason why I'm calling you." "Then?" "Do you mind to… lose tomorrow?" Begged Miruna, "why should I do that? You wanted to cheat the game?" "No, I did see you fight. Actually it _is_ pretty challenging for us, even for me. But this is not about winning. Something could be worse" "And if I refused then keep on winning?"

"Self-egoistic, I see." Miruna exhaled a deep breath. "Listen, I'll give you time to think about it. There has been a lot of information about me and Miruki. I do not know if you find it but if you do, you will get it why"

"Alright then that's it?"

"I guess so…" "I won't die until I proved your class not the strongest!" Mikki refused, Miruna took another deep breath and exhaled it. "Whatever you said, Mikki. This is not even about the strongest either." Said Miruna. "Oh anyway, if you really will win. I have discussed with Miruki if you could be in our journey team. You know, school policy, you haven't gone over vast world except your home right?" She said for the last time before she disappeared or more likely teleported afterward. Leaving Mikki a bit confused to returned home. "You're done?" Said Cynthia whom can't wait any longer. "We can't have dinner if you take forever, big bro." "Ahh… Right, sorry for waiting sis."

That night in the middle of desert storm, Mikki and his sister took their late night with a lot of archives about this so called keyblade wielder. From many sources, nothing specific enough and mostly specified. In the end, with their investigation and experience both siblings concluded. "One is they based on agility rather than power. Some are faster and able to create combos while other could goes to torture. Some also have various spells yet a lot of cooldown while others could depleted most of their energy." Said Cynthia then Mikki continued, "Miruki was afterall, a bit outside from all of it. What made Miruki same from the information was the cooldown and its attack. There's a large possibility that a magic will be used before combo." "That sounds arrogant, Big bro." "I guess… Well, it couldn't be helped. That female twin, Miruna pissed me."

Start of February, the weather is cold by rain. It has been raining since 3 at the morning. The sky was dark but not a total pitch black. The arena raised its dome to cover the audiences seat. The worst can be a storm, the final will be held in wet. Mikki already know this based on forecast. Something was off with the weather that he told his sister to not use any strategies he had planned it before. "Why?" the little sister asked. "Regardless their ability over elements, I have another feelings that it would be his advantage." Cynthia realized that after her brother left to his class.

"It's raining a lot eh?" Maya asked while walking beside him. She felt cold since morning, but the heat of his body warmed her. "Yeah… it is." "It's final too." "Yeah… I know." "Anything than 'yeah'?" "Hmm… Nope, not quite. I'm trying to calm myself before match." "I see…" Maya remembered,

"You know, I had fight Miruki long ago." "Define long, we're still second grade." "Right… Actually, it was a year ago. It feels like forever, trying to forget that match." "What happened?" "Well… My spell got easily reflected, none of them worked though. He has keyblade as melee too."

"That's quite interesting." "What I mean, Mikki…" Maya step further and blocked his way, "this is a trap tournament. Keyblade wielders will win because they are better than us!" "What make them better?" "I don't know! But they shouldn't have in this school. This is not…" in a second, a moment paused. Between the halls to the arena where no one see them both, Mikki stopped her in a hug. Maya blushed, she couldn't speak anything. "Shut up… This is _their_ school if you read the history." Mikki whispered. "Eh?" Maya flustered, she realized it sooner. "T-then… WHY ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted, pushing Mikki away from her. "T-th-that's…. No… It's not like I wanted…" "Oh, hug thi-" "Shaddup!" Maya tried to kick his leg, but he avoided it. "I thought it'd be good to be like that drama setup. They always do the same plot all over with different combinations, that makes me want to try once or twice." "Geez… You should've told me earlier." Maya pouted but awkward at the same time. "But I get your idea. Thank you." Mikki smiled. "Shall we continue to the arena?" "Mmm… Oh! Right, sorry for the trouble." Maya awkwardly replied.

"Ladies and Gentlement. Teachers, Employees, and all students who I loved. Welcome to our 72th school tournament where we held the strongest from the strongest, one from dozens of classes, thousand of students to show their best of the best." The principal started his speech. "Today, as the final day begin, we have seen so much surprise from a new first try student in arena, Mikki! Now, will Mikki able to take the trophy and make his class a major turnback against the others? Here it is, let us start the battle from Mikki versus Miruki!" all people excited, they all clap full of joy, and most of them support for Miruki. Mikki remembered what his sister said, "don't be so ruckuss. Being none doens't mean it works."

Mikki stepped out to the arena, his uniform quickly got wet. In front of him, Miruki had been waiting him out. "Remember to not kill each other, but made one give up or fight until both unable to use their best." the principal said. "Ready... Set... Go..!"

In a leap second, Miruki had already in front of him, targetting his heart down with the point of Oblivion. THUMP. A rock rose hit the keyblade, Miruki quickly avoided the rock. He attempted to strike again, Mikki disappeared like a wind. As he was going to attack, Miruki saw him invisible. "Gotcha." Miruki quickly do the quick combo, attempting to all out attack at once. Mikki quickly dodge back a bit faster, then he used the air pressure down. The crowd looked at him again in silence, but it was a fake. Miruki suddenly came from above, silent as wind and cut like a knife. Mikki surprised, he dodged it pretty quick but he got earth trap by Miruki. The crowd cheered up, Miruki attempting to give the final strike. Again, Mikki has a lot of surprise. He quickly hid behind the earth trap then slip inside the earth and strike him from bellow. Miruki quickly dodged and attempting to use the same power like when he used it on air, it's useless. Mikki push the pressure up until Miruki blew like a leaf flew, attempting the same strike again he pushed him down. It was critical hit.

Everybody went quite, even his classmate too. Mikki really didn't want to end being a criminal, "it's... It's not like this..!" He defended himself. The sky went darker, the rain became storm, lightning keep coming, and wind started to make a tornado. "No! Don't do that!" A girl shouted from the arena, it was Miruna. Mikki realized there's something wrong, he looked back at Miruki. It was too late. As Mikki looked up at the storm, Miruki had covered with the wind and thunder in his keyblade. It's actually pretty like the keyblade wielder before Mikki fought with, this time with darkness tried to corrupt Miruki's body. Miruna ran down, crying, Mikki looked at that too. At glance, he felt a great matter of time and space, even it occurs for a while. Miruki looked like a mythology god that controls the thunder and wind, he rose his keyblade to forge further with lightning. It became a lightning spear, small yet fast like the previous flame spear. Now, after Mikki see about the matter of time and space, he realized that he moved slowly, like against the current. Everybody except Miruki paused, Mikki never occured this kind of spell either.

The twins also able to use the one of the highest element, time and space, Mikki never learnt this before. The lightnings forged around him, there's no room escape except the ground if he survived with that, if the thunder last a while. Yet before the lightning launched, the time flowed back to normal. "You're finished!" Said Miruki from above, while stroking his thunder down. ZAP! SLASH! The lightning was reflected, everyone's surprised. Mikki protect himself by two layer of shield, earth as the surface and air as the inner and counter attack. "No... That's impossible..." "Says who?" Mikki quickly turned the earth and casted air cannon from his shield then blinked by Miruki's thunder to his back. "The Game's Over!" Mikki shouted, pushed Miruki with great force while Miruki himself also being hit by air cannon from the front. Miruki fell down and laid on the ground, unconcious. The crowd fell into another frightening peace.

"He killed Miruki!" Shout a girl from melee subclass, Jane, from the crowd, then it became a chaos. The school guards tried to calm them down, but they were outnumbered and request students to dragged them into the hall. While Mikki, he just saw Miruki with fatal injury on his back, he couldn't even see it properly. Miruna from the gate ran to Miruki, pushing Mikki away and cried. "Hey... I didn't mean to..." "Shut up! I told you there will be something worse!" Shouted Miruna, Mikki stood on her back. Since he felt guilty for her, by his water spell he helped Miruki by returning the blood from loss and continue its circulation. "Sorry for late, nurse here!" Cynthia suddenly appeared, with nurse dress which is her part time profession. "Excuse me miss, let me help your brother." She asked Miruna for help, somehow she was fine with it. By some quick first aid and treatment, Miruki still can be said, cheating death by the help of Mikki's sister. Both Mikki and Miruna brought him to the infirmary.

"Sorry to let you have this." Mikki apologize. "It's not your fault... Well actually you did, I don't know which should I matter much." Miruna replied. "He shouldn't have do that. The fact that he hold Oblivion is to overcome darkness is like Oathkeeper to overcome light." "Light?" "Blindness, that's one of the point. Based from his face, he felt piss off by you." "How?" "The same as how I pissed off by your answer." "Oh... Then deal?" "Why do you even asked for that in this moment? For now, help me carry my brother to the medic room." Miruna increased her walking pace, felt like being rushed by somebody she knows. "You're a fool for not giving yourselves up, Mikki." Said Miruna on her own heart. "Things will surely go after him."

"There..." Mikki put Miruki on the bed, "he needs to take a rest for now. I'll be going." "Wait..." begged Miruna, "I want you to sta-"

[[WARNING! WARNING! THE GREAT DARKNESS APPEARED! THE GREAT DARKNESS APPEARED! PLEASE GO TO THE EVACUATION AREA OR INSIDE THE ARENA HALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! REPEAT! PLEASE GO TO THE EVACUATION AREA OR INSIDE THE ARENA HALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!]]

An Public Announcement called over school.

"Now?! At this time?!" Miruna surprised, she quickly left the infirmary heading outside. "Hey! What are you trying to..." "Shut up! Your mouth won't help at this time, stay with my brother!" Miruna disappeared to the dark, it crawls so quick and pitch black happened. Mikki casted some light spell to lighten Miruki and himself, later he remembered Cynthia. "My sister!" he thought, it's a choice between guarding someone's siblings or his own little sister. Of course, he prefered what's closer with him. He left the room with lights dominant of his energy left behind.

BUMP.

"Mi... Mikki?!" It was Maya, she was with Lucy tried to evacuate to the nearest safety. "What's are you doing here? Outside has gone pitch bl-" "My sister is over there!" Mikki refused, "Miruki's in the infirmary. Help me guard him from the dark!" said Mikki leaving those girls behind. "Wa... Wait!" He already gone to the dark.

"Cynthia! Cynthia!" he shouted, ran around, and shouted again. No responses, even the storm outside that still drops, lightning that stroke him around, have no sound at all. "Mi.. ki..." a faded Cynthia voice called Mikki. He tried to find the source, there's something that disturbed the voice. "Mi... bzzt... hel... bzzt..." Cynthia called again. "I'm coming Cynthia! Just hold still!" Mikki increased his speed thrice towards her sister. He saw Cynthia, taken by giant darkness that he couldn't describe properly. It eyes a dim red, twenty feet from ground, looking at him, the first encounter for Mikki with the darkness. Cynthia dress already teared up a lot, revealing too much scars at her body. There's also smaller darkness spawn around her, flying. "Bastard! You should've chosen me rather than her!" Mikki mad, he threw a large light shot, the giant evaded or perhaps taking the damage, but due to Mikki's remaining energy it didn't seem to be effective. Instead, the darkness spawn comes more towards Mikki, attacking him and almost absorbing him. "Is this how I should end...? Swallowed by the darkness..." he thought, "I guess I deserved it."

"You won't and never." A voice from his heart replied, "huh?" Mikki opened his eyes, blue light and chains surrounded him. "Wha... What is this?!" "No fear should on yourselves, like what you did on Oblivion." the voice replied. "Now, lead your words for yourselves towards the dark!" "Like... This...?" Mikki moved his left hands, opened his palm, and face towards Cynthia. The chain moved quickly and sliced the hands of the giant. "Cynthia!" Mikki ran towards her fall. He was going to be late to catch, but the chains were able to chase her and catched Cynthia safely. "Cynthia... Please don't die..." "Big... Bro...?" Cynthia replied, she made Mikki feel relieved. "Stay here, sis. I will take care of this." "You promise..?" "Yes, I promised." Mikki lay Cynthia down, he turned for the darkness. "You're not over yet." The voice called again, "there's something you must know." A couple chains came to Mikki right hands, forming into something, a sword scale object and wield able. A keyblade. "Keyblade?!" Mikki surprised, key with a lot of chain covered with, a lock as accessories or something else. A prototype. "Shalt with this you conquered this darkness, and by the following you will balanced every dark by light." The keyblade jumps, dragging Mikki body as it won't accept any command. Mikki jumped up and down, letting the keyblade slashed every darkness around Cynthia, a lot of darkness like it wouldn't end. "There's no point to keep slaying and more exactly how can I control this blade?!" Mikki shouted to the voice that once called him, "tame yourself and balance every aspect of yours, let the key follows your circulation." The voice replied, "I can't! Too busy to stay silent..." "Who said you have to stay idle?" the voice asked.

At first, the slash patterned as the darkness couldn't do an all out attack. It was different than most of Mirukii battles, full of strategy and thinking. Secondly, the wield itself was pretty light to be moved, what makes it jump is what the command was input before. For example, eliminate darkness and the keyblade will follow until it's done. The keyblade follows his command, but Mikki still need one more answer, "you there?" he tried to find the voice. "Yep... Must be how would you use it. Try not to much think as this prototype was in purposed to check the wielder wanted to use." Blank but full of tactics, the third investigation. Mikki, while fighting the darkness, concluded for every time he'll use the keyblade, he'll think none before any actions. It did work very well, there's always a thought passed for him after a strike. Unlike Mirukii and the fact of only following an input, the keyblade itself still on its freedom actions, unaware of wielder motions. Mikki thrust it back, remain to stable and steady. A mind can never be blank or otherwise dead. For a moment, Mikki understood his problems and able to wield the weapon. A light illuminated to his hands and disappeared. Not even a blink anymore, it has been fully embraced to Mikki. "That's it? You said I have to think none." "Who said none? You're overthinking that the keyblade yields. Now, focus to your main purpose." "Fight the giant..." Mikki leaped with wind sprint into the face of the giant rapidly. CLASH! THUMP! TAP! The voice of Mikki's keyblade slashing, stabbing, smacking the face right away. Like an ambush, everything happened unless there's another backup. The giant, due to invisible by dark and by the dark it controls, dragged Mikki away from his appearance and with a large pressure drove him to the earth more painful than Mikki did to Miruki. By almost hitting the ground, someone dragged Mikki out of the area with a speed almost reaching sound, it was Miruna.

"Are you serious?!" Miruna roared, "taking a risk of yourselves, a non keyblade wielder and leaving my brother alone? You're an idiot than an idiot!" "I understand what you meant, but Cynthia's also my sister and you almost let her die!" Mikki yelled, Miruna shoved him to the ground. "What's your idea so you become a foolish after a duel with my brother?" She questioned, Mikki stood back up and show the prototype. "Look, this looks dumb but you have to understand. Miruki's save by the light I hold in the room, my friend Maya and Lucy also guarded him. Almost all of my energy focused to illuminate the room and I almost die saving my sister. The darkness tried to picked me, it eventually opened a keyblade from myself. It looks rather old or outdated with only a skeleton of a keyblade, but still works the same." Miruna peeked down towards Mikki's mentioned keyblade, "hey... Isn't that..." "Huh?" Mikki interupted, rising his blade upwards and looked it around again, but Miruna just silence like that. "Wait? You don't say any?" He asked, "nuh... Nevermind." Miruna felt disturb, she carry herself on for explanation. "Look, you won't understand this, but our class where the one made for this similar condition okay?" She requested, "I tell you right now, this is also serious risk regardless looks easy. Story short, darkness will take what they wanted to take for death. As per history goes on, we as they wielder, should risk our lives to eliminate and keep on eye for them." "So... What should I do?" Mikki asked, "Giants is only a part of it. The heart still wanders around," Miruna stepped forwards, pointed her hand at Mikki, "if the heart found Miruki... I will, with or without force I have to eliminate your existence." She quickly left Mikki alone.

"What does it mean?" Mikki questioned it, towards the voice that once helped him. "Can't you tell? Miruki's the one who attracts the darkness!" The voice replied. "The more you keep him on your light, the more you wasted your power. The heart of darkness won't affect your light." "Then show me the way back." Mikki instructed, the keyblade started to glow again. He gripped it tightly as he was ready to go. "Find the heart." The keyblade flied, reaching the sky in a speed of sound. The more he went upwards, the more it went darker, it is pretty though to describe the darker color after black. More like an abyss, the glowing light from the keyblade started to looked a like racing with him, sounds not even heard. Mikki doubt he was going for the moon, he almost right. The air around him was still breathable, except a high force like turbulence among him. Larger than the giant itself, the point of the darkest, the heart of darkness Miruna mentioned. "Wait... THIS is the heart?!" Mikki surprised, "I thought the twin legends won the dark by the giant before. This is absolutely insane!" "Well..." The voice replied, "they both can do it by teamwork... Such like my team once fighting the worst." "Your team?" "I'll explain as soon as you defeated it, so shut up for now." Mikki nodded, pointing the keyblade towards the darkness. He was also lucky that Miruna, and her twin Miruki that a bit recovered reached before he even started.

"Wait... YOU have been waiting for us?!" Miruna asked, in a high tone. "Who...?" Miruki questioned, his wound seemed to be fine to make him able to go. His twin whispered the name. "Mikki? That's impossible... H-ho-" "Well... No time for chit chatting, bro. We gotta deal our job, with or without that annoying appearance." Mikki just let it slide. "How about my classmate?" "Those two girls? Uhh... I told them to return to the safety." Said Miruki, meaning that Mikki now could took his power back from the light which almost wasted his energy. "I don't care," he replied. "Since I just know this for the first time, tell me your idea." "Strategy huh?" Miruna thought for a while. "Hmm... I guess we can use your ability to control elements for a bait. After I able to reach the middle, you have to swift to that keyblade and give us a push. By the means, a chance to finish the darkness quickly is pretty quick." "How about Miruki?" "It's dangerous to bring enemy target closer. He will help you a bit for the defense." "Okay!" Mikki nodded, prepared for some elements he needed, the air itself. "Keyblade she said?" Miruki asked, "I can't explain for now. Best for you to help for a while." "Alright, I will be going for a charged start." Miruna moved behind the guys, preparing for a chance that will come in time. "Operation Eliminate Darkness start now!"

"Concentrating the air point, wind speed, air pressure, and gravity... High Pressured Air!" Mikki began with a huge spellcast of air wall, which only can be compared to another level of air wall by its thick of air and pressure around. Miruki support the element, resulting a massive air wall. Darkness should've gone attacking, Mikki thought but no. He tried to figure around the dark. Something will come. First the fire, "Wait, what?!" "Don't say something useless! Counterpart it!" Miruki commanded, Mikki quickly changed the wall into fire right after it made a contact. The next was water, he did the same as previous. The pattern for the first round goes the weakness of the previous element, but Mikki was focusing to what's next of the element itself. As the pattern changed, not even a surprise he got. It kept going until the darkness finally used the dark. "Now!" Miruna leaped right into the heart, Mikki put the light wall for Miruki and summon the keyblade again. "Releasing chain..." He command, but no respond. "AFTER ALL THE HELP?!" He protested and the chain came back. Covering his right hand and revealing the keyblade. "Leap into the heart." the keyblade responded, the power is eventually supported by the speed when reaching the heart. "Mikki! Do the heart lock!" Miruna shouted, a second after she did, the half speed of sound affect Mikki to realized it just now. "What's a heart lock?!" he panicked, the voice finally came. "I'll help you for this..." By possesion, Mikki right hand which pointed to the heart started to glow some light. That light flew over the keyblade and opens a keyhole shape in front of Mikki. "That's the keyhole..." The voice explained, "and what's left is only this." Another light flew from the keyblade, as it touched the keyhole - the same time Miruna also did - Mikki began to turn his hands like locking a normal key. The darkness eventually stopped for a while. "Mirukiiiii!" Miruna shouted, Miruki suddenly appeared with another keyblade from the above. THUMP! The voice of the keyblade hit the darkness loudly, but he did eliminate the darkness. The keyblade he hold absorb them all.

Miruna sighed, she felt relieve for the darkness finished. "That's a good hunt..." Miruki stretched his body, trying to relieving his pain of his wound. "The sky above sure brighter..." said Mikki, looking at the shining sun of February and dark clouds covering his feet bellow, "the rain yet still goes on." "Let's go back," Miruki responded on Mikki with curiousity. "There's a thing I'd know about you, I have to settle this sooner..." "Well, let's discuss that later. I've promised that he'd join us for our next journey." Miruna cutted her twin words, "he'll be very useful since he also an elementalist. We can finally free on our adventure again... At least." "Wait? Really? You seriously wanted him join us?" Miruki asked, Mikki nodded to reply. "I haven't gone a journey so... Why not? It'll be my first experience to have a journey to outside world, and the keyblades..." said Mikki while looking at the protoype keyblade which once again disappeared. "Ah... Whatever," Miruki exhaled, reaching Mikki and shake hands with him. "Thank you for your assist anyway. We should've known you well." "Sure, no problem."

...

"Anyway, who're you? Who talks inside of me, as a girl or an actual girl?" Mikki asked, later after he went back to earth, standing in the middle of rain while waiting his sister recovered in hospital room. "Me?" the voice replied, then she giggled. "What I am is not quite important. You won't going to be with me always. You've gotten a new allies and I believe it will be more. And I am here, just to accompany you in the beginning." For sudden, the rain turned into a raging storm. Thunder were clapping anywhere, thrusting through the earth and broke the rock. It even hit Mikki unexpectedly, he soon fell down or more likely saw everything just collapsed. Dark was everywhere, but he covered by a glowing light. Later, he found himself standing on a large circle, like a pillar, with a heart drawing in the middle.

"This is what my friend called as 'Dive into the Heart'." The same voice came back. "What are you stepping now is Station of Calling." Mikki looked around to find out the appearance. A fog lifted in the middle of the circle, and inside the fog a girl came outside, chained on the arms and blindfolded with iron. She seemed more likely naked covered with other large chains that infintely goes up to the void, her hair was bright lapis lazuli blue. "Are you the one who talked to me?" Asked Mikki despite the proof she was covered by chains and the prototype keyblade too was a chain. She shake her head, "nO." Her voiced was different, a bit pitched like horror scream. "I.. TakE.. SoULs... yOUr... ANYthIng.. GYAH!" She shouted, revealing all of herself changed. She, the one used to looked creppy began to looked like Mikki's genderbend, even the style too but with the same keyblade on her wielding. "I am you... No, I am myself. You stole my body..." Her voice changed, softer like a Princess from a highly Kingdom of somewhere, but her accent more like eastern rather than western. "You know what to do..." The once voice called Mikki for the last time before fight. "No," Mikki refused to know, but he was ready.

CHAPTER 1: RAIN -END


	2. Chapter 2

The girl whom used to be chained and now become similar to Mikki in female version stood far from the diameter of the circle right in front of him. She did act like him, no movement and no stance at all, except she holds the chain keyblade on her right hand. "No ladies first, huh?" Mikki asked her from far and by asking he wished it could bait her to attack; the girl did not reply any like before. There was no movement up to several steps forward until Mikki decided to lock her legs and quickly dragged her to the earth like drowning to the water. Yet the girl able to resurfaced and hit him back with glass cannon -which the source of material comes from the station itself- and used the keyblade itself afterwards. There were no words spoken during the battle.

Mikki quickly jumped down to another station, aiming the girl who still gliding the way down. "This is The Beginning of the Heart." the earlier voice spoke. For some reason, Mikki regain more power in that circle; he used it as an extra strength for shooting mega glass spear and threw it towards the girl. She once again avoided it, but Mikki destroyed his giant spear into millions of tiny needles made of glass; showering the way down as if it was suicidal plan. The girl surprised and tried to reflecting all attacks, she was too late. Mikki used the opportunity to backstab her right away. "GAAHHHHH!" The girl shouted, once more in a deep hollow tone. He wasn't done with her; quickly he threw the girl down and slams it with another circle. The girl disappeared, he landed on another circle.

"Congratulations! That's a tough one!" The voice celebrated, "this is The Fortune Heart." "Ahh... Right..." Mikki replied his breath was heavy; he continued to walk forward, towards the thick brown book and opened it. There were pictures it were not clear to see what was it and who were there. Several pages turned, a sketch of Mikki was there, then Miruna, then Miruki on the right page beside her. Sketch of keyblades which own by the twins were there too. Most of the sketches were reflections of Mikki's view, the rest of book were blank. "Most of it is my view…" "Yes, it is." The voice replied. "I have something too to give you." The voice said. At somewhere in infinite distances, a light shone bright as it was a laser column, trying to wipe out whatever goes to it. In fact, it was pretty close. A girl in white, a halo, and a pair of wings appeared bellow the light, an angel. "I guess I come out unrealistically hyperbolic." She said, stepping down to the circle. "I am whatever you can call. Although I own no body, I still able to be male." "And why female?" "I get used with this body for a long time." Mikki lightly nodded. "Alright… I promised for a gift." The angel took three kind of weaponry, a Sword, a Shield, and a staff. "My self-mistake for not to telling you earlier, a chosen wielder have this kind of thing, a Dive into the Heart. You could say a call and yes, the twins Miruki-Miruna had this call since young if you wanted to know bit about their legend," "Chosen wielder you say?" Mikki wondered, "I remember there are a bunch of wielders that the school gives them two classes. That's that mean you do this every time?"

"Good catch; there was a mistake and now still a misconception culture about the classes. I would say around ninety percent of them are based on entrance exam result, quality which standardize by the school itself," the girl straighten up to the point, "I don't do this because of the school result." "Okay okay, I understand that after you mentioned the percentage," Mikki tried to make her chill a bit, "then what should I do with those three weapons?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Again, I easily carried away with past work." The angel apologized again that she bowed twice, "As you can see here. Those three have difference resemblances. Sword is strength, Shield is defense, and Staff is magic. You could choose two out of three of these weapons with this two criteria; your first pick will determine your focus, what will be increased most after you come out from this call, while the second pick will determine what will you sacrifice to gain the first boost. It's equality for having one boosted up by losing another."

"I see…" Mikki nodded a bit again, trying to give a crucial decision for his future. One moment of silence passed, he finally talked. "I prefer not to choose any." The angel smiled, "I knew it. Thinking outside the box or confused to choose which one is not my concern. Although it's not few from the previous chosen, not a few people too stuck on only three choices." The weapons disappeared afterwards, a path revealed. It connected to another Station. "I guess my time to give you fortune is done." The angel soon disappeared, leaving Mikki alone stepped forward. "You will go to the next station." She said through the void. Mikki stepped into the Station. The same girl whom attacked Mikki earlier was there, standing in a circle diameter.

"This is The Sorrow Heart", the angel's voice echoed. "You should be more careful with anything that negatives", she continued. A keyblade appeared from the girl hand once more. A thorn around the blade, and chains holding her legs, meaning she could only move limited. "Say..." Mikki paused. "This girl really wants me bad." Quickly he strokes the earth bellow, the station, the glass, into the girl position. This time she did more aggressive and smart, jumping her above then let Mikki's underground attack hit the chain. The girl grinned wide, like her strategy worked. The chain eventually broke her free, Mikki shocked by a quick impact right after. He could wish the ground broke again, but no. There's not many movement on the air; Anything but free falling and time to block the chained girl blow. Glass from the station scattered through air yet the wind seemed to be so quiet. Like a void, even in thirty meters, decreasing, her voice wasn't heard.

An idea came to Mikki. He casted the large air wall and collected all nearby scattered glass as a shield at least his size. With it, he managed to survive the fall regarding nowhere to go. The girl came closer and closer and with her broken chain she threw the sharp one into Mikki's wall. The increasing speed and its large acceleration by free falling added with the mass of the chain itself made the chain pierced the wall like a sting of hornet. It managed to break the wall however not yet to reach him. She dragged it back and once more tried to pierce him.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She shouted repeatedly, throwing the chain with power and supported by the keyblade she held. At that moment, Mikki removed the entire remaining shield and formed a swift blade, parrying the chain quickly. "IMPOSSIBLE!" "It sure is..." Mikki replied, re-casting the glass into a thousand glass needles once more and throw it upwards. The girl can't dodge it and once again disappeared.

Mikki still free falling after the second battle. The turbulence from falling made him dizzy. The light from above 'heart' soon grows smaller and starting to vanish. He closed his eyes. A memory came from him, a similar incident. He fell into the abyss and left with a reason. Eyes opened, remembering where he currently was. Across his view was the angel herself and she was giving her lap for his rest. "You took yourself a long sleep", she said. "It has been four hours after your fall to this place." "Right…" Mikki gained his consciousness, he still inside the 'heart' and looked up to the sky, a faded light.

"Tell me, where am I right now?" "Eh?" The angel surprised with his question. "That is what you do when I landed on another heart, right? Or am I not?"

"You're right… My apologies, I recall that I had told you this but I realized you were not conscious", said the angel. "This is your own 'heart'. The true identity of you is described in here", she explained. The word of 'own' attracted Mikki that he is now in his own self. The plate has a contrast in light and dark on the outer yet so thin layer, and ranging of colors in inner layer. But that's not only what attracted him, there are things that circle to and small circle. Some questions hanging in his head.

"Like a true self shall hid its existence to the world, so does the heart. It is to protect the kind of self from the outer world harm." The Angel explained and pointed to the three smaller circles which had three primary colors. "Those are circle that contains your loved one." "Hmm… My loved one should be my parents and my sister, Cynthia." "Good, you still remembered", Mikki was adsorbed in thought, some questions still existed. "How about the chain that circles here?" "Your secrets which are still unknown even to yourself. You maybe don't know it until now, but you will know sooner. And once you discovered your secrets, it will unlock the true nature of your heart, where it can rose up and puts you in your truest form." Mikki investigated the chain once more, "it's the same chain that psycho girl chained into and used…"

"Great, let's continue then. We'll go up!" "W-wait, I'm not don-", suddenly the angel holds his hands, and around Mikki was a bright light and the light illuminated his eyes. Mikki closed his eyes for a moment and opened into another heart.

"You are now in the Heart of Hope," the angel voice came back. "Don't worry though, she is not here." Beyond stands four walls on the circle side, face to face each other, with small inscription in it and a podium with switches in front of them. Mikki took the step to the first wall in the left side, reading the inscription and pulls one of the switches then moved to another wall and so on until the last wall. "What have you answered here cannot be taken back as it's your honest answer. Although in some cases, people would alter for a better self." The angel voice echoed, "With this, I will give you one more gift."

The station started to shaking, the middle circle began to divide. Once the circle became a hole, an altar rose up with keyblade on it. "As expected, sometimes it really goes too much for a keyblade", the angel whimpered. The keyblade was a bit dark, but shiny as steel for the base. The holder is made by aluminum for lighter weight. The one that made it a bit bizarre is how the chain covered up the blade and once again it reminiscent to the psycho girl chain and almost the same keyblade as he used at that incident.

"So… Is this a joke?" Mikki asked, the angel shake her head saying no. "This is still a prototype. I must admit it's my first time to handle an unprepared chosen one", she took the keyblade and examined the details. "You probably were or are going to ask me about this, and why the girl that you've defeated twice holds it", "Yes… I was going to, but you quickly 'teleported' me."

She took a breath, a deep long breath like it will be a long explanation. Mikki's on all ears,

"You are currently 'borrowing' the girl's keyblade",

Silence spreads by for a moment.

"Umm... That's all?"

She flustered, "I really mean it. Again, you are 'unprepared' chosen one and we haven't done yet eventhough we are," "So what you wanted to say is...," "You will use her power while holding her back, for short," "And about done?" "We probably will meet again, of course, with prepared things and true 'ceremonial' for the path you've chosen."

The angel disappeared once more and her voice echoed as another path appeared towards the next station, "The next one is your last. The Ceremonial. Or as what it should be if we won't meet again."

Mikki moved his legs forward to progress further. With his 'keyblade' holding on the right arm, mixed feeling and complicated information he received. He reached the last station, the angel seemed not there. Nothing, even the circle only filled with white, except a figure of him standing across. The darker of him, the darkness, the fear that he hold, and it grows larger into a giant that could destroy the station at any minute.

"I see..." he grinned, he already knows what to do.

-Outer World-

"Are you okay with this now?" Miruna tried to make sure about her twin condition as he exhausted much of energy during the incident. "Yeah… Kinda," Miruki replied. "You don't need to force yourself though, just tell me what to do and I'll go for it," said Miruna but Miruki shaked his head. "No," he insisted, "If you go, I will go too…" Miruna noded a little bit as she cared about his health right now.

"Speaking of which," she started out of blue, "should we ask his sister, Cynthia? She is also in the hospital, maybe she knew a bit of our needs." "Cynthia?" Miruki haven't met her even the fact that she helped his injury. "Mikki's sister, younger than him to be precise. If I'm not mistaken, she is currently hospitalized too instead of working -even though she is still a junior high grade-. She must be very knowledgeable as well with this fact, what do you think?" Miruna explained, since Miruki still unable to go somewhere easily he decided to check on Cynthia. "What's her room number?" "People around here said she stayed at two floor above us, nobody says her room number to be honest, but we can probably ask the nurse or just simply check one by one." Miruki nodded. "Alright then," he said, "don't forget for the sweets." "Aww," Miruna awed. "Let's get going then." Miruna carried out her twin brother from the hospital bed and put him on his wheelchair. "Careful, tell me if there is-" "No, it's okay. I can go now," the twins began to travel across rooms and bridge to another building and bought some cookies, and special stairs for disabled to go upstairs. They asked around the information area on the floor to find out Cynthia's room and visited her. Inside, Cynthia herself seemed to know they will come, proven she had already sit down on top of her bed with some books, one contains about elements around the earth.

"Hello," Miruna greeted continued by the twins bow and giving her the cookies. "Whoa, thanks!" Cynthia's eyes sparkled, like a child, she quickly snatched the snack and ate it. "So umm…." Miruki came closer and looked around her, including the books. "We're here because we were curious about your brother elementalist skill." Cynthia suddenly confused. "Heeee? His elementalist skill?", "Yep… We're going to learn a bit about him and its origins." Miruna took a seat for Miruki and stay standing. "It's also a coincidence that you're here and reading the same topic as we want to ask right now. But mostly since you're close to your brother, you must've known about him a bit, right?" Cynthia gulped her sweets, fingers toward her lips while tried to think. "Big bro is… Umm... Well… I don't even know when he has that though. I only know the fact since he's attending on the school and mentioned he could do almost all the magic class learn."

"Almost?" Miruki asked, "well… Illusion is not his place he said. Also umm… A.. Alt… Altrion?" "Alteration." Miruna corrected, "yeah…. Kind of that. He only does what's connected to this world, not human." "Is that also explained in the book you are currently reading at?" "Ahh, almost though…. Well it does explain about the history of elementalist. It used that everyone gained the connection to earth. Yet that power slowly disappears as human where closer towards the advanced technology. And if I recall from the book, the current chosen elementalist is believed to be a purist on previous life."

"There are people who still believes reincarnation exist huh," Miruki wondered, "but is there any other explanation?" "I'm afraid not…" Cynthia opened her book again, reread every page in instant. "Yes… The writers did not write anything else about the current elementalist." "And who was the last?" Miruna followed. "It's an old guy from another place where magics are mostly exist. The name is Magna Magus." Cynthia closed the book and eats the sweets again. The twins haven't gotten their clue and stay clueless in the room. "Speaking of which, why do both of you ask about my brother abilities?" The twins saw each other and nodded, "Well Cynthia, if you read the book about 'World Balancing Theory', each person is given abilities based on what they're capable of. Wielder stays with wielder, sorcery stays with sorcery and so on. But your brother doesn't have the certain class and additionally, he's got the keyblade." Said Miruna and continued by Miruki. "Basically, there's always a reason why someone holds one abilities for. But your brother gains four basic elements and should be the diversion as well, that's already unexplainable in normal way. And being a wielder makes it harder."

Silent passed for a while, Cynthia instead getting confused. "So… The reason why both of you were asking Big bro's skill is?" "Oh snap! I'm sorry little-chi~!" Miruna quickly bow and give Cynthia another sweets. "Eh?!" Miruki confused but also surprised looking at his twin apologizing. "Little-chi?" he asked, "H-hey! At least she has cute nicknames!" Miruna slaps her twin's face. "Tch, we should've been in the line already." Miruna took a deep breath, "reason why we asked that huh...?" she tried to memorize again her main intention. "We simply just want to know and at the same time personal argument with your brother. You know, being a wielder isn't that simple and he has to take the trials to proceed more, otherwise…"

"Disappear?"

Mikki came in, bringing Cynthia's favorite chocolate. "Here you go, sis." "Thank you!" Cynthia smiled and quickly took the chocolate, eating it immediately. Mikki turned towards the twins. "So, I did." Both twins surprised. Miruki tried to say something but Miruna stopped him, and she started the conservation. "Good," she took a sweet and ate it first. "Congratulations for winning anyway, but that is not the matter. We also hold promise for your journey too. But previously we are going to ask your origins and how did you able to have two different powers," "I don't even know either." Mikki replied, while patting his sister. "But you were mentioning about the keyblade I held, probably that could explain." "The prototype huh?" Miruki murmured and carefully adjust his position then replied. "There is actually less information about the prototype yet there is simple explanation. The prototype appears to new born with wielder fate, and at certain age they'll had a simple trial to gain their true keyblade, own for themselves."

"Wait what?"

"The prototype appears to-"

"I mean… Simple trial?"

Miruna took an interest turn. "I think age is not a factor of a wielder…. But at the same time, ability is not a factor either. Tell me, do you fight something annoying?" Mikki nods, she took another sweet. "I think that settles it," "Settle what?" Miruki curious. "Why there are fewer people who were called to be wielder at older age, starting teenage and the disappearance of some people with keyblade claim, that also some of them steals from the 'pass' wielder. Assuming the heart of children is pure and it was kept until the ceremonial, the wielder trial is basically the trial to defeat the darkness -the main duty the we were told before- and it goes harder when they sinned or anything connected with dark energy." Miruna explained, "That's why we hardly see wielder from slum section and once we saw one…" "Yes, they are stronger than usual wielders because they have dealt greater darkness in the trial." "So, is it something related to me with the trial?" Mikki interrupted. "Hee, you seemed to have calm expression. Different with you in the arena," Miruna surprised with Mikki's attitude, but she carried on. "Well you see, Miruki loves to research a lot of things that he doesn't know and one of them is you as the topic. Why's an elementalist wield a keyblade? That's the basic. And the other one is, if an elementalist, a class which derived from magic, able to defeat a wielder, why would wielder considered as the best class? I mean, the first human was given keyblade to balance this world from the darkness. Where do you get that power as well in young age? Cynthia already explained a little bit and maybe from you could explain it more." "I see," Mikki leaned back and think for a while.

"Firstly, I don't know how I able to summon a keyblade. The only first time I summoned the keyblade was at the rain of darkness, with celestial beings." "That celestial being was the one who brought you?" Miruna interrupted, her question replied with Mikki's nod and he continued, "Although, that itself left me a question if I have ever been a wielder since I was born. Secondly, the elemental powers. I already have that as my orphanage 'parents' told me, I was born having the basic of four elements. But they didn't tell me where do I came from or how can I get this powers. There are possibilities though but I haven't gone for it yet. One of them is descent from the previous elementalist in the magic realm, simple deduction yet I don't know if the elementalist ever married and had a child before and another one is somewhat unrelative and illogical yet might be possible, descended from elemental dragons."

The twins suddenly remembered something and saw each other, "The Dragon Sightings Report!" both said together. "Dragon sightings?" Cynthia asked, Miruna turned while taking a chocolate for her. "There are a lot of bizarre reports that mostly could be true and some goes for the myth. But I didn't know the sightings of dragon would be exist," "What's the description of the dragon the witnesses said?" Mikki asked, "Dragon in different colors roams the sky for few weeks. A lot of outdoor activities were suspended to avoid the danger of the dragon wrath. The dragon could be one as it changes its color each day but patterned. If someone can help the villagers and convinced the dragon to not scaring the people, they will be paid with honor…. That's as far as I remembered." Miruna explained. "Convinced? Talking to a mythical creature is possible?" Cynthia gulped her candy, as far as she knows from books, dragon is considered as myth. "Dragons are immortal and yes, it's considered as mythical creatures. They mostly roam the skies but hardly can be seen normally with naked eye. Additionally, yes, they could talk if you use the right language. But there are books claiming dragons could talk formally with humans too. That's how they got their titles." "Is the occurrence of the dragon being the reason?" Mikki stupidly asked to the twins. "Probably no," answered Miruki, "the report was five months ago, and still available and you've been here for a year carrying that abilities, that could be impossible." "Or…" Miruna continued, "probably yes with possibility they came giving strength to other random people, the power of elementalist and we can observe that."

"Hmm…" Mikki tried to think about it, "I'm not one hundred percent sure to have this ability from the dragons. Neither me nor Cynthia had met any dragons before. However, in my opinion, by convincing these dragons, we could probably ask them about it. To make it simply, ask to remember me, one of chosen elementalist as what I am." "That's a silly idea, but at least we could get what we searched at." Miruna nodded in agreement, "We have reached our conclusion then, on ward to the location after my recovery." Miruki agreed as well. "Speaking of which," Mikki interrupted, "how about the promise you told me at that time?" Miruna nodded, "Yes, you are also invited. After all, the idea is yours." "Does that consider my teams also as well?" he asked, to make sure Alexander and Maya as Mikki is, in fact, already grouped with both. The twins silenced, a moment, two moments, several moments, but not too long until a half an hour they shut their mouth up, finding out several things that should be told beforehand.

"Ahh…" Miruna opened her mouth after a while, "Oh look, big bro, she's opening her mouth after a while!" Cynthia exclaimed, Miruna almost tried to slap her but stopped in the middle of action. She calmed herself down and continued, sighed. "They are also invited, yet say that we joined your team as me for a new member and Miruki as the mentor."

"Eh?" Mikki confused, "Why?"

"Miruki is the one that questioned about this previously, we could have done the research if you know any. But since you don't and mentioned about the dragon's clue, there you go, my twin brother leads you." Miruna explained and added, "You know the basic rule about forming the groups, right? Although mentor is optional and its job is to maintain the team, but adding with just me or him will reached maximum party capacity requirements. Placing a wielder as a mentor is feasible, the school will recognize it especially from us."

"I see," Mikki agreed with the explanation, the twin's offering did not make him to disband him original group but only gained new member and a mentor. "It's settled then, when will we started?" "Soon, after Miruki's and your sister health conditions are both good. We can't just leave one alone, right?" Miruna replied and put her right hand as she asked for handshake for the agreement. "Cynthia could handle herself though, but I appreciate your concern with my sister." Mikki and Miruna reached their agreement, the twin soon left afterwards.

"Thanks for helping me out," Miruki felt relieved. "Although we end up joining his team for my research." "Oh, I don't mind," Miruna smiled over her brother. "We could see his potential in closer detail and might as well how things will go on after. With those powers on his hands, he probably will be the strongest person we've ever met. But that also mean he has a reason for having it, not now at least, otherwise things would go worse." "We should keep that on watch, sooner or later he could be a threat for our works." Miruki stressed it as another important note.

CHAPTER 2: CALLING -END


End file.
